


license to chill

by meatballsintheimpala



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 3: Change, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Momboss and Detectiveson, Officer Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatballsintheimpala/pseuds/meatballsintheimpala
Summary: In which Mako gets some unsolicited advice from his mom — boss — mom-boss?





	license to chill

“Okay. Just chill. You’re just gonna ask for her permission. Then, she’ll say no, and that will be that. No need to panic.”

That was the fifteenth time Mako had muttered that to himself in the past hour. So far, it wasn’t doing anything to calm his racing heart or alleviate the panic that was stirring in the pit of his stomach.

After reassuring his brother several times that his own intentions on joining Korra and the others on their trip to the Earth Kingdom were indeed genuine, but he still needed to confer with Beifong, he had taken his rented boat back to the city. He had docked a ways away from the Headquarters, in hopes that the walk there would help in building up his courage.

It hadn’t.

He hated that he was put in this position. Korra was the Avatar, so of course he was supposed to drop everything and join her every time she asked him to, but he was a detective, too. He was bound to the department. Technically, upping and leaving whenever he felt like it — whenever _Korra_ felt like it — was a legitimate reason for discharge. He was already getting suspicious looks from most of his coworkers for getting Lu and Gang demoted — which, by the way, was totally their own fault for being completely useless. Plus, they constantly made jabs about Beifong playing favorites with him. And while Mako knew that it wasn’t true, because Beifong didn’t like _anyone_ , it irked him because this unfounded gossip was undermining his worth and competence as a cop.

He had been trying very hard to prove that despite his semi-criminal past and questionable upbringing, he was still able to be a good cop. But all these extracurricular activities concerning the Avatar and whatever world crisis she was dealing with at that time were dealing quite the blow on his earnest efforts to achieve that.

Honestly, given that _Avatar sidekick_ had no legal standing, it made sense that Beifong would turn his request down. It was totally logical. He was asking for an extended leave of absence to go gallivanting the mountains with the Avatar in search of airbenders. Oh, he knew it was a noble cause, but a noble cause didn’t pay the bills, nor did it help his image within the department. Especially when it was completely unrelated to police business. There was absolutely no reason for Beifong to approve of this mission.

Then why the hell had he agreed on it in the first place?

Oh, right. Grandma tears.

Yep.

Can’t argue with that.

Mako took a deep breath as he entered the police station. The least he could do was ask. He owed Bolin that much. If the outcome was negative, there was as much he could do about it as a turtle-duck. He wasn’t about to make a case for it.

Although, he _might_ tell Bolin that he did. It was safer to make Beifong the bad guy. Less little brother drama for him deal with that way.

Unfortunately for Mako, it was still too early for lunch, which meant that the bullpen was quite crowded with officers. Just his luck. He mentally groaned, thinking how the gossip would flare up once again when he headed for Beifong’s office without first being summoned.

 _Police officers._ They gossiped as much as they cursed, and that was saying something.

He clenched his teeth, closed his hands into fists, and made his way to the Chief’s office, all the while trying to ignore the side-looks he got. Stopping in front of the large double doors, Mako inhaled deeply once again, and knocked.

“Yes?” came the chief’s voice on the other end.

He tentatively cracked open the door and peeked his head in. “Uh, Chief? Do you have a minute?”

She hadn’t even looked up from the paper she was reading, which Mako interpreted as a good sign. _She’ll tell me it’s not a good time. Please tell me it’s not a good time._

“It’s about all I have. Come in.”

Mako whined mentally, but stepped in nevertheless, closing the door behind him. He walked up to Beifong’s desk and straightened up as much as he could. He had completed step one: he had made it here. It hadn’t been _that_ hard. He could definitely do step two. Totally.

“Speak up. I don’t have all day.”

She still hadn’t looked up.

“Right. Uh,” Mako hesitated, clearing his throat nervously. “I have a request to make.”

Beifong barely lifted her eyes from her paper to finally acknowledge him, but he felt himself starting to sweat nevertheless.

“I want to say upfront that I completely understand if you say no, because it’s not really police business, and I am first and foremost a detective, and my place is in Republic City, hunting down crime, not travelling the world with the Avatar to find the new airbenders so we can rebuild the Air Nation just because Korra asked me to, because really, I have absolutely no business doing that, and—”

She raised a hand to silence his rant. “You can go. Have fun.”

Mako exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “I understand. I’m sorry for taking up your—wait, _what?_ ”

There was no way he had heard that right.

“You’re giving me _permission to go_?”

“Well, apparently the Avatar wants you on this mission. So go,” she said simply, as if anything about this was simple.

 _No. No. Nononononono_ —

“Since when do you care about what Korra wants?” he asked suspiciously, eyebrows drawn together.

“Careful, detective,” Beifong warned, and Mako barely refrained from taking a step back. _Right. Too familiar. That’s why the others keep gossiping._

“Forgive me, Chief. I just thought—well, I thought I was needed here. I’m a detective, not Kor—the Avatar’s… lieutenant or something.”

The Chief raised a single eyebrow. “You might need to re-evaluate some of your life decisions if you think that’s not true, kid.”

“But—” He paused, took a deep breath. In. And out. “I’m a detective.”

“You are,” she affirmed. “But you are also part of what your band of idiots calls themselves Team Avatar, and as much as I hate to admit it, you have a duty to that as well.”

“But,” Mako whined. “I’m asking for time off. To go to Ba Sing Se. With the _Avatar._ ”

He really didn’t know how else to say it.

Beifong sighed, long and deep. “Mako, I would give anything not to have the Avatar stick her nose into my business, but I have long since accepted that it is not going to happen. And I apparently can’t keep her in custody indefinitely, no matter how easy it would make things for me. So I have to choose my battles. She is a pain in my back, but it is my duty to protect her. And I have learned that knocking heads with her ever so often will only give me a migraine.”

Mako slumped in defeat.

“But—”

“Listen, kid,” she said, getting out of her chair and bracing her palms on the desk. “I’m only going to say this once, so pay attention.

“You need to _relax_. You need to stop taking everything so seriously. And you need to get your life back in order. Yes, I’ve seen the sleeping bag under your desk, shut up. You are one of the most capable detectives we’ve had in a long time, and I want it to stay that way. I can’t have you drowning yourself in police work, no matter how much the department benefits from it. Crime is always going to happen. But if you keep this up, you won’t be in a position to stop it.

“You need to stop moping, get out there, and find a life. And you need to start by sorting things out with the Avatar.”

Mako opened his mouth to respond, but closed it as soon as he realized that he had absolutely nothing to say. Did the Chief just give him… _life advice?_

She even looked _pleased_ about it. “Good. So take some time off and go find those airheads. Think of it as a remote assignment. You’re now tasked with the Avatar’s safety and security. I’ll deal with the paperwork.”

He could hardly remember being more baffled in his life. He had no choice but to accept the terms, unfair as they were. Maybe there was a tiny bit of truth in Beifong’s words. Maybe he _was_ a bit wound up lately. Maybe he did need to relax. But how could he relax while being around Korra _and_ Asami within the confines of an airship bound for places unknown for Agni knows how long? How was he supposed to figure out a way out of that mess by being smack in the center of it?

“Alright,” he conceded at last, because really, he had no other choice.

Beifong nodded, and sat back down. “Now, if there is no _real_ crisis, get the hell out of my office.”

Automatically, Mako brought his hand up in salute. “Roger that, Chief.”

He had already opened the door when she called out to him again.

“Piece of advice, kid. Don’t let your life pass by without you in it. Have some fun every now and then.”

Mako faltered. Turning his head to look at her, he could have sworn that her expression was almost sympathetic. It was a look one could rarely see on the Chief, and it was hardly one Mako had seen directed at him — or anyone, for that matter. But it made a strange warmth spread in his chest in a way it hadn’t in a very long time.

Slowly, a smile formed on his lips. “Got it. Thanks, mom.”

With that, he stepped out of the office, pulling the door shut behind him. This time, he didn’t care for the looks his coworkers were giving him. With his head held up high and his shoulders square, Mako walked out of the station.

He didn’t know where this adventure would get him. He didn’t know if it was even a good idea (it probably wasn’t). He had a lot of things to figure out, about himself, his life, and his relationships with the people in it. And he wasn’t sure if he could do that by being so close to them. But he would figure it out, one way or another. He would get his life back on track, just like Beifong advised him to do. Because for some weird reason, he had deducted that she believed that he could do it. She believed in _him._

With renewed vigor, Mako walked towards the docks.

_Maybe I can even have some fun while I’m at it. Who knows._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Back in her office, Lin stared at the closed door with a stunned expression. Had he just called her _mom_ instead of _ma’am?_

She shook her head, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> He totally realized his mistake halfway to the docks and proceeded to pull his hair in embarrassment.


End file.
